Interrogatorio
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: ¿Saben cuál es la mejor manera de sacar un secreto? Por medio de un interrogatorio y Enebro sabia como, cuando y con quien usarlo. Tal vez así, nuestro querido Percy se daría cuenta de algunas cosas. Para: Nochedeinvierno13-Friki y Daenerys Friki Balck.


**Interrogatorio por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, sino a Rick Riordan.

_Quiero dedicar este Fic a mis hermanas mayores __**Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**__ y __**Daenerys Friki Black.**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__Chicas, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero en este corto tiempo, les he tomado un cariño muy especial, y se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón. Espero que siempre podamos hacer travesuras, o mejor dicho, que ustedes planeen travesuras y luego me convenzan a mí de participar. Espero les guste este, mi primer Fic de Percy Jackson que va dedicado de mi parte con mucho amor. Solo me queda decirles que las quiero mucho._

* * *

><p>Hola, soy Percy Jackson, y aunque no lo creas, no soy una persona común y corriente. Porque sabes que, soy un semidiós; si, como lo oyes un semidiós, hijo de un humano y de un dios. Mi padre es Poseidón, el Rey del Mar y mi madre es Sally una humana común y corriente, a veces me gustaría también ser uno, pero es divertido ser casi asesinadodevorado/petrificado por monstruos ¿No lo crees? En fin, me encontraba dando vueltas por aquí y por allá en el _"Campamento Mestizo"_ un lugar donde los semidioses podían estar seguros de todos los monstruos; cuando me encontré con mi buen amigo Grover, un sátiro mitad humano mitad cabra. Me acerque a él, se veía distraído.

—Eh Grover ¿Qué tienes amigo? —le pregunte dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda, él me miro con sus enormes ojos.

—Nada —me respondió, mientras que con sus pezuñas jugaba con una pequeña roca—Percy ¿Podemos caminar hacia el bosque? —me pregunto —esta vez— sin mirarme a los ojos.

Asentí. Si Grover debía decirme algo, era importante. Temía que tuviera algo que ver con Annabeth, después de nuestro pequeño "incidente" se había recluido en su habitación. Cada vez que intentaba acercarme a la cabaña de Atenea, sus hermanos me lo prohibían. Si te preguntas cuál es ese "incidente" pues, Annabeth y yo, habíamos ido a entrenar en el campo con nuestras armas, yo con mi espada y ella con su cuchillo. Habíamos estado muy parejos, ella era muy buena, pero yo igual; en un momento ella se tropezó con una roca yo trate de ayudarla pero caímos los dos al suelo, ella debajo de mí. Todos los chicos de las cabañas salieron a nuestro encuentro, empezaron a silbar y a decir_ "Linda parejita" "Al fin los hiciste Percy" "La hija de Atenea y el hijo de Poseidón, quien lo diría" _estábamos tan avergonzados que no nos hablamos en una semana, y cuando quise hacerlo, ella simplemente me esquivo para luego confinarse en la intimidad de su habitación.

Grover me condujo hasta un lugar apartado del Campamento, su novia Enebro, nos esperaba allí con una mirada seria. Todo esto empezaba a preocuparme mucho. Grover me indico que aguardara allí un momento, vi como él y Enebro intercambiaban algunas palabras, ella asentía, el negaba, hasta que soltó un suspiro y bajo los hombros en gesto de derrota. Me dirigió una mirada de disculpa, lo cual me confundió aún más. Enebro me miro y me invito a sentarme, mientras que le hacía gestos a Grover de que podía irse.

—Bien Percy, dime. ¿No te has sentido extraño últimamente? —

¿Extraño? Bueno, si sacamos el hecho de que soy un semidiós y que los monstruos quieren comerme, yo creo que no.

—Se mas especifica —le exigí, ella se tapó la boca con sus manos y reprimió una risita.

— ¿Te parece si jugamos un juego? —propuso.

¿Un juego? Definitivamente ella necesitaría un psicólogo, pero me sentí tentado a decir que si, así que lo hice.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó, tuve la sensación de que me estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, pero la deje continuar—Es muy fácil, solo recuéstate en el suelo, cierra los ojos y relájate; yo te hare una serie de preguntas y tú me responderás con lo primero que se te venga a la mente ¿De acuerdo?

A estas alturas me encontraba tratando de recordar el número del psicólogo que le habían recomendado a mi mama, ya que sentí que lo necesitaría, pero igual la obedecí y me recosté en el suelo.

—De acuerdo —conteste sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Percy Jackson —le conteste.

—El verdadero —me exigió entre dientes.

Yo solté un suspiro.

—Perseus Jackson —

—Nombre de tu madre —

—Sally Jackson —

—Nombre de tu padre —

—Poseidón —

—Nombre de tu hermano—

—Tyson —

—Color favorito —

—Azul —

— ¿Annabeth como amiga o como novia? —

—Como novia —tarde unos minutos en reaccionar— ¿Pero qué…?

—No te muevas —me reprochó con una mirada amenazante, que decidí no rechistar.

—Animal favorito —

—El caballo —

—2 + 3 ¿es igual a…? —

—5 —

— ¿Estamos en…? —

—El Campamento Mestizo —

— ¿Quién te gusta es…? —

—Annabeth —esta vez tarde menos en asimilarlo—Yo no…—intente decir, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca.

—Creo que tienes las respuestas que buscabas, ahora solo tienes que hacerle frente —me animo Enebro, mientras desaparecía en su típico humo verde.

Luego de unos minutos de haber asimilado todo, me puse en pie y camine sin rumbo, hasta que inconscientemente, me encontré en el lago. Sentí a alguien detrás de mí, por el sonido deduje que era Grover, el sonido de pezuñas contra las rocas no es difícil de distinguir.

— ¿Estas bien Percy? —me preguntó mientras se posaba al lado mío—, ¿Enebro te hizo algo? Porque si te hizo algo yo…

—No te preocupes estoy bien—le corte bruscamente—Solo debo decirte algo amigo —le dirigí una mirada perdida al mar—Enebro debería ser reclutada como interrogadora por la CIA o el FBI

Me miro extrañado, pero lo ignore. Camine hacia lo que ahora se había convertido en mi objetivo, la cabaña de Atenea. Tome el bolígrafo que era _Contracorriente _entre mis dedos, ya podía divisar a los hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría en la puerta con unos grandes y pesados libros. Sonreí, seguramente me llevaría un gran castigo pero no me importaba, en ese momento le pedí al viento que llevara mis palabras a Enebro y también, una suave plegaria a mi padre. Mientras caminaba me pregunte, como había sido tan tonto para no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por Annabeth, sus ojos grises como las nubes que acompañaban una tormenta feroz; su cabello rubio y ondulado que le caía suavemente por los hombros el cual —como había dicho la primera vez que la vi— parecía de una hermosa princesa; y su sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, y que siempre en situaciones difíciles —y mira que habíamos pasamos por muchas— te levantaba el ánimo. Si, definitivamente ella era para mí, y no la dejaría nunca más. Porque de todas formas, ella era mi pequeña sabelotodo y yo, su sesos de alga.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **De acuerdo, este es mi primer Fic de Percy Jackson, así que no sean tan malos conmigo ¿Si? *Suplica con ojos de cachorro* En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores" ATT: Yo_


End file.
